WWT Summer On The Beach
Summer on the Beach Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on August week 4 and it is labelled as the "Hottest event of the Summer". The show centers around a beach theme, with the set around the entrance area for the wrestlers decorated with such things as surfboards and sand. Results Summer on the Beach 2006 *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT Television Championship and won the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Mikey after a Banzai Drop. *'Danny Phantom' def. Kankurō **Danny pinned Kankuro after a Ghost Slam *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Sandy Cheeks and won the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Sandy after the Witch's Peak *'Gaara of the Sand' def. Invader Zim **Gaara pinned Zim after a Sand Bomb *'Steel Cage match: Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs' def. The Full Blooded Nicktoons (Spongebob Squarepants and Timmy Turner) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Squidward pinned Spongebob after a Hurricanrana from the top of the cage *'Barbed Wire Massacare match: Shikamaru Nara' def. Snap and won the WWT World Title **Shikamaru pinned Snap after a Shadowsault onto the Barbed Wire board. Summer on the Beach 2007 *'Mr. Krabs' def. Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs made Chouji submit to the Million Dollar Dream *'Squidward Tentacles' pinned Captain Youngblood under 24/7 rule during a match with Snap and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'Snap' pinned Squidward Tentacles under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankurō)' def. Kappa Mikey and Jimmy Neutron and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Kankuro pinned Jimmy after The Puppet Master *'Misty' pinned Snap under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'Sandy Cheeks' def. Temari and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy pinned Temari after Karasandy *'Timmy Turner' pinned Misty under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'Invader Zim' def. Patrick Star **Zim pinned Patrick after Alien Spear *'Captain Youngblood' pinned Timmy Turner under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Every Hardcore title change in that night was part of a "24/7 tournament" for the Hardcore title. *'Ladder match: Danny Phantom' def. Spongebob Squarepants and retained the WWT World Title **Danny won the match by taking the title Summer on the Beach 2008 *'Kankurō' (W/Sasquatch) def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) y a count out **Zim was counted out when he was chasing Sasquatch, who chased after Misty *'Ember McLain' def. Misty and won the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Misty after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'Snap' def. Kin Tsuchi and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Kin after a Snappy Bomb *'Ultimate Elevation X match: Timmy Turner' def. Kappa Mikey ©, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Chouji Akimichi and won the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy won the match by getting the belt *'A Tennis Rocket on a Pole match: Norbert Beaver' def. Dagget Beaver **Norbert pinned Dagget after he hit him with the Tennis Rocket as the ref didn't looked. *'Captain Youngblood' def. Gaara and won the WWT World Title **Youngblood won the match by putting Gaara in the Casket. Summer on the Beach 2009 *'Jake Long' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Danny after a Dragon DDT on barbed wire ***This match made Jake Long's Streak 42-0 *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Snap by DQ and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Snap got DQed after he attacked the referee **The match didn't have specific rules. Jimmy changed the rules each time he was going to lose. The rules were: No DQ, not Count Outs, No Submissions, There are rounds for the contest, and if you attack the ref you get DQ. *'Kappa Mikey' def. Truman X and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Truman after a Lylymu Breaker *'Patrick Star' def. Kankurō and retained the WWT Television Championship **Patrick pinned Kankuro after a Pat Gore *'Chouji Akimichi and Mr. Krabs' (W/Ino) def. Timmy Turner and Squidward Tentacles and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Mr. Krabs pinned Timmy after Ino attacked him and Krabs hit Timmy with the Million Dollar Elbow *'Ember McLain' def. Shego **Ember pinned Shego after a Rock'n'Roll Cutter **Ember's career was on the line in this match *'Temari' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Temari pinned Ino after a roll up *'Throw the towel match: Invader Zim' (W/Misty) def. Shikamaru Nara (W/Temari) and won the WWT World Title **Zim won the match after Temari threw in Shikamaru's towel. Summer on the Beach 2010 *'The loser gets 10 lashes with the Singapore Cane: Invader Zim (W/Misty and Mr. Krabs)' def. Gaara **Zim made Gaara submit to the Alien Lock after Mr. Krabs attacked Gaara *'Jake Long' def. Snap and Dagget Beaver and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Dagget after a Dragon DDT *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Captain Youngblood and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Jimmy made Youngblood tap out to the Neutron Lock **The match was under MMA rules *'Shikamaru Nara and Kankurō' def. Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Shikamaru pinned Sasquatch with an Inside Cradle **Because Norbert and Sasquatch lost, they said they will join the TWO. *'Steel Cage match: Chouji Akimichi' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT Television Championship **Chouji won after he came out of the cage *'Ladder Match: Ino Yamanaka' def. Ember McLain and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino won the match by taking the title **The match was also for Ino and Ember's stocks. As a result of the win, Ino held 50% of the WWT. **As a result of the loss, Ember had to retire *'Ultimate X match: Squidward Tentacles' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward won the match after he took the title *'Danny Phantom' def. Spongebob Squarepants and won the WWT World Title **Danny won the match after a help from Lydia, Dagget, Jake, Kankuro and Shikamaru, and then he gave Spongebob a GhostSault Summer On The Beach 2011 *'Gauntlet match: Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee' def. Norbert and Sasquatch ©, Zaku and Dosu, Chouji Akimichi and Kappa Mikey and Patrick Star and Truman X and won the''' WWT Tag Team Championship' **Zaku pinned Chouji after a '''ZKO' **Sasquatch pinned Dosu after an Elbow drop **Norbert pinned Truman after a Backslide **Neji pinned Norbert after a Neji Slam *'Timmy Turner '© def. Mr. Krabs (W/Squidward Tentacles) and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Turner pinned Krabs after a Star Dust *'Jake Long '© def. Skulker and retained the WWT National Championship **Jake pinned Skulker after a Dragon DDT *'Snap (Chalkzone) '© def. Captain Youngblood and Dagget Beaver and retained the WWT Television Championship **Snap pinned Dagget after a Pirate Bomb from Youngblood *'Lydia '© def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the''' WWT Womens Championship' **Lydia pinned Ino after Ino has missed an '''1170 splash' *'Shikamaru Nara '''def. Jimmy Neutron **Shikamaru pinned Neutron after an '''S-Factor and Shadowsault' *'I Quit match: Danny Phantom '''def. Spongebob Squarepants **Spongebob quit after Danny hit him in the head repeatedly with a chair *'Kankurō def. Gaara of the Sand © and won the '''WWT World Championship **Kankuro pinned Gaara after a Strings Pulling Summer On The Beach 2013 *'Neji Hyūga' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT Television Championship **Neji pinned Mikey after the Final Destination. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Eric Cartman **Naruto pinned Cartman after a Cursed Seal. *'Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs' def. T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Squidward pinned Truman after the Clarinet. *'Patrick Star' def. Kankurō **Patrick pinned Kankuro after the SuperNova. *'Jake Long' def. Wolfgang **Jake pinned Wolfgang after a Dragon DDT. *'Ember McLain' def. Ino Yamanaka and won the''' WWT Womens Championship' **Ember pinned Ino after the '''Rock'N'Roll Cutter'. *'Hardcore match: Gaara of the Desert' def. Captain Youngblood **Gaara pinned Youngblood after the Sand Bomb. *'Timmy Turner' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Championship **Timmy pinned Danny after a Timmy Star and a Pirate Clothesline from Youngblood. Summer On The Beach 2014 *'Naruto Uzumaki, Kappa Mikey and Mysterion' def. Eddy, Chouji Akimichi and Invader Zim (W/Misty) in a lumberjack with straps elimination match. **Mikey was eliminated after a Double Clothesline from Eddy and Chouji. **Eddy was eliminated after a Roll Up from Naruto. **Mysterion was eliminated after an Elbow Drop from Zim. **Zim was eliminated after hitting the ringpost and Naruto pinning him. **Chouji was eliminated after a Cursed Seal from Naruto. **The lumberjacks were: Team Amazement, T-N-T, The Angry Beavers, Sasquatch, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs , Zaku and Dosu, Skulker, Jimmy Neutron and Captain Youngblood . *'Gaz' def. Lydia (W/Freakshow) and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz pinned Lydia after the Nightmare World. *'Danny Phantom' def. Sai **Danny pinned Sai after a Ghost Slam. *'Snap' def. Rock Lee and retained the WWT Television Championship (W/Roll at the neutral corner). **Snap pinned Rock Lee after reversing a Victory Roll into his own Victory Roll. *'Timmy Turner' def. Shikamaru Nara (W/Temari) **Timmy pinned Shikamaru after a Star Dust. *'The Sand Siblings (Gaara and Kankurō)' def. The Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) (W/Fifi La Fume) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship in a Two Out Of Three Falls Double Dog Collars match. **Wolfgang pinned Gaara after a Piledriver through a table. **Gaara pinned Cartman after a Super Powerbomb through a table. **Gaara and Kankuro pinned both Bully's Authority members after an Aided Bulldog. *'Jake Long' def. Neji Hyūga (W/Chouji Akimichi) **Jake pinned Neji after a Dragon DDT. *'Patrick Star' def. Fuzzy Lumpkins and retained the WWT World Championship **Patrick pinned Fuzzy after a Pat Gore. Summer On The Beach 2015 *'T-N-T' (Truman X and El Tigre) def. Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship in a Tables Match. **Chris was put through a table at ringside following a legdrop off a ladder by Tigre and a top rope splash by Truman **Tigre was powerbombed off the top through a table in the ring, on top of two sets of ring steps, by Chris Griffin **Bart was eliminated by a Marking The Spot by Truman after both teams began brawling into the crowd *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Gaz and Sakura Haruno and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Sakura after the Witch's Peak, after Sakura hit Gaz with a Neckbreaker. *'Captain Youngblood & The Sand Siblings (Gaara and Kankurō) (w/ Ember McLain)' defeated Fuzzy Lumpkins & the Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) (w/ Freakshow and Jimmy Neutron) in a Hardcore elimination match **Fuzzy pinned Kankuro after Kankuro was repeatedly shoved groin-first into the ringpost **Mid-way through the bout, Jimmy dropped Youngblood with a DDT on the stage, with Fuzzy then dropping Youngblood with a Chokeslam through three tables set up on the floor. **Youngblood pinned Cartman with a Pirate Clothesline on the floor. **Fuzzy pinned Youngblood after Fuzzy avoided Gaara powerbombing Youngblood onto Fuzzy, set up on a table, with Youngblood crashing through the table instead. **Gaara pinned Fuzzy after Wolfgang accidentally kicked Fuzzy in the head with a steel chair. **Gaara pinned Wolfgang immediately with a roll up. **Stipulations stated that if Youngblood's team won, Skulker's contract would come back to Youngblood. Had Jimmy's team won, he would've gotten Ember's contract. *'Eddy' def. Patrick Star **Eddy pinned Patrick after a Saviour Self. **Team Amazement came to help Eddy during the match. *'Rock Lee' def. Jake Long and Sai **Lee pinned Jake after a Leaf Hurricane off the ropes, after Jake sent Sai to the floor with a back suplex over the top. *'Timmy Turner' def. Snap and won the WWT Television Championship **Timmy pinned Snap after a Timmy Star. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Dagget Beaver **Shikamaru pinned Dagget after a Victory Roll and holding the ropes for leverage. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Neji Hyūga and retained the WWT World Championship **Naruto pinned Neji with a roll up after Hinata Hyūga, who appeared late in the bout, pulled a steel chair away from Naruto, accidentally striking Neji with it. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's